Should of asked him to stay
by pirategurl85
Summary: A little closure for now after season 2. Sean finds Christian.


Title: Should of asked him to stay  
  
Rating: PG-13 (maybe a little R)  
  
Pairing: NONE!  
  
Summary: A little closure for now after season 2. Sean finds Christian.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Sean and Christian do not belong to me. Sadly.....  
  
Author's note: Was anyone else freaking out over Season 2's finale last night? I decided to write this for a little closure until the premeire of Season 3. This was going to be a one shot but if anybody thinks I should continue this let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!! THANXS!!  
  
"Beauty is a curse on the world." Those words echoed in Christian's mind as the feeling returned to his body. But as it did, he wished it hadn't. It suddenly felt as if a wildfire was raging through his body. He heard a blood curdling scream echoing through the room. It horrified him as he realized it was his own.  
  
The nightmare kept replaying through his head. The prick of the needle, the slash of the knife, the violation of his body. He lay shivering on his bed. His arms wrapped tightly around his knees. He could feel the blood seeping and staining his bed sheets. "Help me." he whispered, as the tears escaped his eyes again.  
  
Sean lay on his bed still clutching the gun. He had laid this way for almost two hours. Nothing had happened. He suddenly felt like a fool. How could he have gotten so scared? If he honestly felt afraid all he had to do was to of asked Christian to stay. But no, he had to be the hero. He had to take this guy himself. That's why he had selfishly unlocked the door after Christian had told him to lock it.  
  
So he stood peeking out of his bedroom window clutching his gun. "Jesus!" he mumbled. He walked around his place in all his stupid glory and locked all the doors and windows. He should of asked Christian to stay. Or even Julia. But Julia would have never stayed. She had her own life to focus on. What was his name? Kevin? He should of asked Christian to stay.  
  
He looked at the clock as it blinked next to his bed. 12:30 a.m. Maybed he should call Christian. Well, just to see if he's okay. As he picked up the phone he convinced himself it was because he was worried about Christian, not because he was scared out of his mind and wanted him here. The phone just rang and rang. No answer. "Come on Christian. Answer the damn phone."  
  
What was that? Was that a ringing? Christian couldn't tell. Maybe he was hallucinating. Maybe he was going into shock. For the first time in his life Christian Troy needed help. He wanted someone to help him, to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright. Mr. Big shot. He could feel the tears plastering his face again.  
  
Help. The words seemed to echo through his place again. Now he was crying. He could hear himself sobbing. He was shaking violently again. He could hear the ringing again. Whoever it was he wished they would please help him.  
  
Christian felt a pain course through him like fire. He could here himself screaming again. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." he mumbled. If this pain was going to continue then he just wanted to die.  
  
Sean didn't know if he was being paranoid or not. He hung up the phone for the fifth time. Why wasn't Christian answering? Was he hurt? Sean scoffed. Of course he wasn't hurt. He was probably out drinking and screwing some girl. But something in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise. Oh, maybe he was just being paranoid.  
  
No. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Maybe he should go check on him just in case. Sean grabbed his coat and keys and headed for his car. It seemed like an eternity before he reached Christian's place. He started to knock on the door and it opened at his touch. That was weird. "Christian?"  
  
Sean's voice seemed to echo. "Christian? Hello?" No answer. Sean continued to walk around the place. Suddenly he stopped still. He swore he had heard something. What was that? Crying? Yes it was crying. And it was coming from Christian's bedroom.  
  
Sean's heart suddenly lept in his throat. "Christian!" he shouted. He opened the door to Christian's bedroom and his heart sank. There was Christian lying in bed. His arms were hugging his knees and he was shaking badly. And the blood. There was blood everywhere on the bed.  
  
"Oh Jesus." Sean muttered. He ran over to Christian's side and laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned him over and felt the bile rise in his throat. Long, deep gashes down each side of his cheeks. Both seemed deeper than the other. "Oh my God." he whispered. "Sean?" the voice came so tiny from Christian's mouth.  
  
Christian had suddenly realized that someone was there. It was the someone that he wanted it to be. His best friend. "Help me." he whispered. Sean reached for the phone and dialed 911. He spent the next ten minutes frantically crying into the phone like a little girl. Someone would be here soon. He held his friend as he prayed for someone to come.  
  
"I love you." the words came so small from Christian's mouth. "Your going to be fine. Someone is coming." As Sean sat there he knew. He knew this was all his fault. He should of asked him to stay. 


End file.
